


For a few moments

by junakabisque



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque/pseuds/junakabisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long distance relationship, what happened between them for the past few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a few moments

**...For a few moments... **

Saga held his jacket, gripping it tightly. He wasn’t wearing it even though Tora had told him to. Said man was walking ahead of him, both of them entering the train station. The blonde’s eyes were focused onto the suitcase the raven head was bringing with him. It was Saga’s suitcase. They halted as they reached the locket. Tora tilted his head back to the slightly shorter man, quietly signalling to him to buy the train ticket. Saga reluctantly stepped forward towards the locket. The raven head waited behind him until he finished the transaction.

Saga now turned around with a train ticket in his hand. Then, they continued walking towards the wooden bench, this time to wait for the train to arrive. They sat there together. The blonde viewed his ticket; it said that his train would arrive in about twenty minutes. Beside him, Tora crossed his legs and shoved his hands inside his jeans pockets. Neither of them spoke a word.

The loud tick noise from a big clock on the wall sounded like a grief melody, completing their last few moments together. They stayed still, mentally telling themselves to keep being strong. Because they knew that to be able to face the reality, they needed to be strong. It was five minutes before the train arrived, when Tora suddenly held Saga’s hand. The blonde did nothing but follow the other man rising up from the bench. The raven head dragged Saga’s suitcase; they stepped forward towards the yellow line.

Now, they were facing each other. Tora handed the suitcase to Saga who accepted it without saying anything. The younger man tried his best to keep looking straight into the raven head’s eyes. Tora then placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Take care of yourself,” he said.  
“...You too,” was all Saga said in response.  
“Eat more, skinny boy. You’re too thin,” said Tora again, chuckling a bit.

A snort was heard, and then both of them laughed. The laughter subsided after a while. Saga cleared his throat to speak.

“Are we still going to meet?”  
“If you want to...” Replied the raven head with a sincere smile.  
“I do.”  
“Well...One day, we will meet again. Don’t forget to bring your children here with you, okay? They have to meet their handsome uncle.”

Tora grinned but Saga was only smiling bitterly.

“Do you think it’ll take _that_ long for us to meet again?”  
“Mm...Perhaps?”

The blonde took a deep breath. He managed to steal a glance at the big clock. Two minutes left.

“Tora...”  
“Yes?”  
“...I won’t cry.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“Good boy.”

Tora smiled, patting Saga’s head gently. It was a gesture that Saga hated yet loved the most from his older lover. It made him feel like a kid, but he also felt loved at the same time. From the distance, they could hear that the train was coming.

“It’s here.”  
“I know,” muttered the blonde almost inaudibly.

Some people who had the same destination as Saga’s made their way towards the yellow line and stood behind it, waiting for the train to stop.

“When I get on the train, don’t look at me. Promise me you’ll never turn your back,” Saga looked into Tora’s eyes when saying this, making sure that the raven head knew that he was being serious.  
“I promise.”  
“Tora, I...”

Saga trailed his sentence. He just...couldn’t finish it. Tora then stepped closer to him, without hesitating grabbing Saga’s shoulders and kissed the shorter man’s forehead. It was the only thing he could do, but it was more than enough. That was what Tora would usually do to Saga when the words were not needed. The kiss on the forehead was a silent reply when Tora couldn’t say _‘I love you too’_.

Saga thought that he was silly when he remembered how the older man came up with that habit. That time, the blonde got annoyed and spoke in his childish voice that he didn’t like it if Tora didn’t say those three words back to him. Even though it was over the phone, Tora could imagine a big pout that was formed on his lover’s lips.

The raven head stepped back reluctantly. The train had arrived. He patted Saga’s shoulder before he told the shorter man to leave.

“Now go.”

Saga surprisingly shook his head. Tears had welled up in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Saga.”  
“I won’t.”

Tora let out a sigh. His gaze sharpened and that was when Saga’s grip on his suitcase tightened. At last, the blonde walked past him towards the train. Saga was the last passenger who got on the train. As he promised, Tora had his back facing the train. The door closed automatically and the blonde released his grip on his suitcase.

The train started moving again and at the same time, both lovers broke their promises. Saga dropped his jacket, was unable to hold back his tears anymore. Outside the moving train, Tora turned around to see Saga for the last time. The word _‘goodbye’_ was left unspoken inside their hearts. The train was leaving the station, bringing the crying Saga away from Tora’s life. The raven head remained on his spot, looking at the train until it couldn’t be seen anymore. He slowly took something out from inside his jeans pocket. It was a crumpled wedding invitation. It was the reason why Saga came to his town, and also the reason why Saga left him.

It had been a long distance relationship, what happened between them for the past few years. After all the visits to each other’s towns, Saga ended their relationship by coming to Tora’s town, bringing a wedding invitation with him. That time, Saga told Tora whilst crying that he was getting married. He gave the invitation to Tora, but he told the taller man not to come to his wedding ceremony. The raven head understood and he promised his younger lover that he wouldn’t come.

Tora once asked Saga: _If you really love me, why can’t we stay together?_

Saga’s answered was: _All right. If that’s what you want._

Now, Tora realised that they couldn’t stay together. Letting Saga go was the best thing he could do. Everything was over. What was left was their love story that had never been told to the world. Even though it was only for a few moments, both of them kept their story sacred in their hearts.

> _This story of hearts lasted only for a few moments, and then where did you go and where did I?_

****

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Find this story also [on LiveJournal.](http://junakabisque.livejournal.com/21872.html).


End file.
